darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Restless Ghost
The Restless Ghost is one of the first quests introduced into the game, available since the launch of RuneScape, where the player lays a ghost to rest. Official description Walkthrough Restlessness To start the quest, speak to Father Aereck, who will tell you that a ghost has been haunting the graveyard behind the Lumbridge church and that he needs help in laying it to peace. He requests that you speak to Father Urhney, who is located in the swamps behind Lumbridge Castle, and is an expert ghost hunter himself. Exit the graveyard through the southern exit and head through the swamps south of the Lumbridge Castle. Follow the shoreline to a mining area, then head west towards a small hut. Father Urhney Father Urhney is meditating inside his hut. At first, he will be uncooperative and unwilling to part with his services, but he will eventually hand you a ghostspeak amulet. The amulet allows players to communicate with ghosts, a feat otherwise impossible. Leave the swampy area and head back towards the graveyard in Lumbridge. Open the coffin located within the gated region adjacent to the Catacombs in the Lumbridge graveyard. Equip the ghostspeak amulet and speak with the restless ghost. He will reveal that he isn't certain why he hasn't departed, but he thinks it might have to do with his missing skull. He tells you that he was attacked by a warlock while he was mining to the south-west, and that is where his head probably lays. He requests you to retrieve it for him. Muddy Skull The ghost's skull is located near the mining area south of the graveyard. Search the rocks a bit to the east of the mining area, and the skull will appear inside your inventory. However, when doing so, a skeleton or skeleton warlock will appear and attack you. Either kill the skeleton or run away and return to the cemetery where the ghost resides. Use the muddy skull on the open coffin, and a cutscene will ensue, where the ghost will thank you and then fly off into the River Lum. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * 125 experience * 5 Ancient bones giving 200 experience each * Ghostspeak amulet * Access to gravestone upgrades by talking to Father Aereck * Required for completing Completion of The Restless Ghost is required for the following: * Animal Magnetism * Cabin Fever * Creature of Fenkenstrain * The Curse of Zaros * Ghosts Ahoy * Hopespear's Will (miniquest) * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Making History * Missing My Mummy * Nature Spirit * Freeing the Lumbridge Sage * Smoking Kills * Spirit of Summer * Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks: ** Beginner: "A Grave Consideration" ** Easy: "I Can't Hear Dead People" * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "A, B, Cithara" Transcript Cultural references * During the end scene, the ghost flies towards a tree on the riverbank, and then into the river. This may be a reference to the Pagan belief in . In Pagan mythology, willow trees that grow on the water's edge are seen as the gateway through which spirits can travel through the water and return to the Summerland to await reincarnation. For this reason, willows are considered sacred in many Pagan faiths. Trivia * The Restless Ghost was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. While the primary reward was Prayer experience, the ability to use prayers was not added until months later, during this update. * This quest used to give , enough to get a new player's Prayer to rise from level 1 to 9. It was changed on 15 December 2009, along with several other beginner quests, to their current rewards. Mod Rowley stated on the forums that the idea was to get new players into the habit of burying bones for Prayer experience. * In earlier versions of the quest, the skull was located in the basement of the Wizards' Tower. Also, the ghost would be already roaming in the cemetery and did not require the player to open the coffin. de:Der Ruhelose Geist no:The Restless Ghost es:Restless Ghost nl:The Restless Ghost Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch Category:Wikia Game Guides quests